Machine Type Communication (hereinafter, referred to as “MTC”) is one type of data communication and refers to device to device communication or machine to machine communication in which one or more entities communicate each other without human interaction. The MTC that does not require the human interaction denotes all types of communication schemes in which communication is performed without intervention of a human during a communication process.
An MTC UE may be installed in a place with a bad propagation environment compared to a normal UE. In this case, it may be necessary to repeatedly transmit control information and/or data of each physical channel through a plurality of subframes, which were used to be transmitted only in the unit of one subframe.
Meanwhile, the MTC UE may have different required coverage enhancement levels according to a wireless channel environment, and the number of repetitive transmissions or transmission power may be differently configured according to a plurality of coverage enhancement levels within one cell.
In this case, if the same common search space is configured for MTC UEs that have various coverage enhancement levels and are located within one cell, radio resources may be used inefficiently due to repetitive transmissions.